


pretend

by kornevable



Series: Sportsfest18 [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: It's just easier to play dumb. / AoKise.





	pretend

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1001051#cmt1001051)  
>  I see you well enough without you telling me to. Rather, I had seen you all this time but pretended not to.  
> \- McGillis Fareed, Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans

It's just easier to play dumb. There is no need to pay attention to the particular way someone is looking at you, the bright smile that covers their face whenever they're in your vicinity, or the words that tumble out of their mouth in such a genuine sentiment that it sends your heart in a frenzy. Aomine has rarely seen a display of affection that strong, even Satsuki wasn't the kind of person to overly show how much she liked a friend (and she was more prone to hitting him than anything else, ugh).  
  
Kise is a phenomenon Aomine isn't sure he's ready to face yet. He's loud and annoying, sparkling too much to his liking, and not a day passes without his voice beckoning him over, Aominecchi rolling gently or excitedly off his tongue. The nickname is ridiculous and everyone tells him so, but that doesn't stop him from using it for every single person he considers worthy of it (but if everyone thinks it's ridiculous, is it really a compliment? weird). Aomine knows that Kise's voice carries over with much more strength when calling him, though, and he's pretty sure the others have noticed it too.  
  
 _Let's play,_  he says, demands, eyes fiery and burning with determination, hands itching for a ball and victory occupying his mind. Aomine can't refuse. He can't refuse the light that gleams behind the challenge, nor can he ignore the thundering beat in his ribcage urging him to mirror the feeling. It's more about what he is ready to show rather than what he is ready to accept, because he's accepted everything a long time ago, but hasn't given reason for Kise to believe that his efforts weren't fruitless. That's kind of selfish, kind of cruel, but Aomine prefers faking it instead of screwing up and regretting it later. There is too much at stake, and what is waiting a little longer compared to a loss forever?  
  
It's easier to forget about it when he doesn't have these bright smiles and eyes shoved into his face. He doesn't think about the meaning, about the what-ifs, about the nature of it all. It's just easier to pretend it doesn't exist.  
  
 _I'll stop admiring you,_  he says, affirms, unyielding, the most stubborn he's ever been. Only then does Aomine look, really look, to find the last straw of resilience in Kise snapping, and that's when he decides he's stayed silent long enough. This was probably the last time he hears a call for attention. Now, he has to cross the road left open for him to meet halfway, no matter what.


End file.
